


Recovery

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Yellow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-02
Updated: 2007-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1636625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The job had gone south incredibly fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't originally offer this fandom, but I saw it on my recipient's list, and the source material was very short, so I picked it up. I fell in love with the characters and the premise. This is my first fic in this fandom, and I hope it satisfies.
> 
> Written for Rekall

 

 

The gun lay in pieces on the coffee table, dried and still-tacky blood smearing across the metal and wood. Taki calmly picked up the slide, his fingers fitting into its grooves gingerly where the blood hadn't settled, and began methodically cleaning the tiny nooks and crannies of the serial number, picking them clean with a toothpick.

The job had gone south incredibly fast.

It had been heroin, and had involved Yakuza, and from the very beginning Taki had a bad feeling about the whole deal.

He put the toothpick down and blew gently across the surface of the slide, watching the flakes of rust-red blow away, and picked up his polishing cloth to wipe off the bloody, smudged fingerprints.

Their connection - Yumichi - was a young man, a former lover of one of the Yakuza higher-ups, which meant that Goh was the inside man. The case was supposed to have been very cut-and-dry. Yumichi had been dumped, and was supposed to be feeling shunned, and should have given up the heroin's location easily out of spite.

What they hadn't counted on was Yumichi being not only smart but very keen on preserving his own skin. He fell into bed with Goh readily enough - that part had gone according to plan, at least - but remained tight-lipped about anything involving his former lover.

_"Look, I know what kind of people Kyou is involved with. I know what they do to people who double-cross them. I don't want that to be me. So just don't ask me."_

The longer the job went on, stretching from days into weeks, the more edgy Taki got. Both of them were masters at the art of loving them and leaving them, but he was afraid...

_"Look, Taki, the kid's smart. He's smarter than we gave him credit for, and he's not talking. I can't push him without it looking like I'm using him, and that could blow the whole thing."_

"We can't stay in this forever, Goh. We have to get to those drugs before the guy wises up and moves them. I'm sorry if it's going to break his fragile little heart-"

"Dammit Taki! He's been hurt, okay? Just - just give him time."

He should have recognized the signs before. Goh was getting too attached, too involved. Taki met Yumichi over the course of the job - he couldn't really avoid it, since he was Goh's roommate - and even he had to admit that he liked the kid. Yumichi was smart, witty, stubborn, and knew how to look out for himself. He was the exact opposite of the kind of weepy, easily used boy Goh usually had to seduce on the job.

In fact, he reminded Taki a lot of himself, which should have been another warning sign.

_"How did you and Kyou get involved, anyway? You seem smarter than to fall in with that sort of crowd."_

"Well I hadn't planned to fall in love with a Yakuza thug. ...I was out late. Bad area of town, if you can believe that there are any still around Tokyo. Some guys got the drop on me - I was stupid, not paying attention. They got my knife away from me. I thought I was done, and then Kyou was suddenly there. Posturing. Wanting to know what these guys wanted with 'his boy.' Of course the thugs took off in a hurry, and Kyou... didn't ask me to go home with him. He just left. I saw him around every once in a while and I guess... things just happened."

Taki put down the slide and picked up the barrel. He clicked the chamber open and spun it, making sure there weren't any rounds still in the chamber, and then began going over the barrel centimeter by centimeter and cleaning it.

He looked up as Goh wandered through the room, silent, his clothes tucked under his arm and a towel around his waist. Flakes of dry blood still stuck to his abdomen. "I'm going to take a shower," he grunted.

"Okay," Taki said, returning his attention to the gun. It was a mark of Goh's mental state that there were no jokes about Taki joining him in the shower.

After a month and a half of involvement, a month and a half of Goh struggling not to fall in love with this kid, Yumichi finally slipped, mentioned a warehouse. But it was another week before they could finally hit it, knock it over, and grab the drugs.

They would have been in the clear, until the phone call.

_"Goh. There's a man with a gun pointed at my head that really, really wants to talk to you and your partner."_

"Yumichi? What - where are you?"

"The warehouse. You know which one. Dammit, Goh, I trusted you-"

Taki lifted the gun up to eye level, steadily poking the cloth through each hole in the chamber. He had protested, of course. They were done, it wasn't their business, they didn't want to deal with Yakuza anyway. Nothing he said worked, of course.

_"It's our fault he's in this! You want to just leave him with the Yakuza? You know what they'll do to him, if they haven't already!"_

"Goh - Goh! You know better than anyone we can't get involved-"

"Look, I'm not asking you to come with me. I just need to go."

"Like hell. You fucking idiot - you fell for the kid, didn't you? Fuck, Goh."

The warehouse... the warehouse was a nightmare. It was clear from the state of Yumichi's clothes by the time they got there that they hadn't been quick enough to save him. Goh went in through the front of course, unarmed. Taki snuck around the perimeter, taking out the guards. He snuck in and crouched only feet away from Yumichi and the guy pointing the gun at him - Kyou, he guessed.

_"You shouldn't have come," Yumichi said. His voice was hoarse and trembled slightly. "I didn't want to see you."_

"No, but I bet your ex-boyfriend did," Goh drawled. He was tense, shaking, and even from where he was Taki could tell he was incredibly angry. "You didn't have to do that to him just to get me here. I would have come."

"I sure didn't," Kyou said, his arm tightening around Yumichi's neck. "But it felt damn good, let me tell you. He always was good."

Goh's fists clenched. "Let him go. He's not part of this - he wasn't in the plot. That was all me. I just needed him for the location."

Kyou appeared to consider for a minute, and both of them ignored the small, hurt noise that Yumichi made at that sentence. "Goh, you bastard," he said quietly. Goh flinched.

"You don't seem to understand how we work," Kyou said complacently. "Yumi-chan here betrayed us. You stole from us. Both of you pay the price - no amount of bargaining is going to change that."

"Don't call me that," Yumichi hissed. "You don't get to call me that anymore."

"I can call you whatever I want," Kyou snapped, pressing the barrel of the gun more firmly against Yumichi's temple. Taki could see from his angle that despite all the bravado and anger, Yumichi was trembling. Not that he blamed the kid. "Say goodbye to your boyfriend, now."

Yumichi flinched away from the gun, going sheet white, and Goh leapt forward. "No!"

The two shots fired almost simultaneously. Taki saw Yumichi's head snap sideways in a spray of blood and pulled the trigger, dropping Kyou like a stone.

Taki jumped and dropped the barrel with a clatter on the table as a loud thump came from inside the bathroom. He got up, crossing the apartment quickly, and knocked on the door. "Goh?"

He heard a sliding noise and another thump, but no answer. "Goh, are you alright in there?" He turned the knob and found that it gave easily under his hand, and opened the door.

The shower was running and the curtain was pulled shut, and Goh still wasn't answering him. Taki crossed the room and pulled the curtain aside.

Goh was sitting in the bottom of the shower, his head tilted up into the spray, his eyes shut. He looked up when he heard the curtain open, and they stared at each other for a long minute. "Goh?" Taki said, leaning on the wall. Goh moved suddenly, reaching up and grabbing the front of Taki's shirt, pulling him roughly down into the shower. "Hey-!" Taki started to protest, but the rest of it was cut off when Goh sealed their lips together, one hand still twisted in the front of Taki's shirt and the other one skimming down his side to settle on his hip.

"Goh," Taki said, pulling away. "I-"

"Please," Goh interrupted. He squeezed Taki's hip and ducked his head. "I need - I love you. Please." He pushed Taki's now sopping wet shirt up over his head, peeling it off, and kissed him again, slowly, slipping his tongue past Taki's lips. Taki melted, letting Goh pull him down more firmly, molding their bodies together under the water.

Goh slid his hand down Taki's stomach, tugging on the button of his jeans. The water had made the denim stiff and soggy, and Goh cursed, struggling to pop the button. Taki grabbed his hand. "I thought you were in love with him," he said, all seriousness now. He could feel Goh's erection against his thigh, and his own body was responding, and quickly, but that question - that needed answering.

Goh looked away. "Yumichi... I should never have..." He looked up at Taki again, sliding closer, pressing his face into Taki's neck. "He reminded me of you. He reminded me of you so much. And I couldn't have you."

"So you could have him instead," Taki said, hushed. "Goh - ah!" Goh chose that moment to bite down on Taki's collarbone, and a shudder went down his spine. That - that felt -

"I'm sorry," Goh mumbled against his skin. "Please. Taki, please." He resumed what he had been doing with Taki's pants, and this time managed to get them unbuttoned. He dragged the zipper down and wrapped his hand around Taki's cock, pulling it free.

Taki made a noise in the back of his throat, tossing his head back and baring his throat to Goh's teeth. Goh worked Taki's pants down around his ankles, struggling with the wet denim, until Taki finally kicked them off, and pulled their hips together.

It was like lightning all the way down Taki's spine, and his breath whooshed out of his chest. Goh turned his head and caught Taki's mouth again, another trembling, slow kiss that grew more heated by the second. Goh rocked his hips, catching the panting breaths and noises spilling from Taki's lips in the kiss.

Taki suddenly felt Goh's hands, insistent, on his hips, urging him to stand. There was barely enough room for one in their small apartment shower, much less two, and every time he moved his skin dragged across Goh's, steam and sweat and warm water running between them.

"C'mere," Goh said, pulling away from the kiss only long enough to maneuver them both awkwardly so that Taki's back was against the wall. He dragged his hands down Taki's chest, his sides, paused to grab a handful of his ass that had Taki throwing his head back against the wall with a short groan, and then settled them on the back of his thighs and lifted, grunting with the effort. "Wrap your legs around my waist."

Taki cursed shakily, grabbing for Goh's shoulders to steady himself. "If you drop me, you'll never get so much as a glimpse of me naked again."

"So you say," Goh said with a lazy smirk. His eyes smouldered, and Taki found that his retort caught in his throat. "Admit it. I'm irresistable." His smirk widened as he took advantage of Taki's speechlessness to push his fingers into his mouth. "Get them good and wet, now," he said roughly, his mouth by Taki's ear.

Taki curled his tongue around the digits, swallowing hard to calm his automatic urge to gag. His cock ached, and he rocked his hips impatiently, reminding Goh to do something about it. Goh laughed, biting playfully on Taki's collarbone.

Taki's mouth fell open reflexively on a sharp gasp, and Goh licked the spot. "Sensitive here?"

"You bastard," Taki said, "stop teasing."

"Whatever you want," Goh said peaceably, bringing his spit-and-water slick fingers down to the crack of Taki's ass, flirting them over his entrance, listening to him pant, curse, rock into the touch. He chewed on Taki's collarbone again, pushing steadily until both were deep within his body.

Taki went still, clutching at Goh's shoulders, a high, thin noise pulled from his throat. Goh flexed his wrist, curling his fingers, and smiled against Taki's skin as Taki let out a startled shout and bucked against him. "There it is," he said, soothing the bites with his tongue again.

"Goh, Goh, please, dammit -"

"In a minute," Goh said, his voice tight. Taki was hot and smooth around his fingers, and his own cock had begun to throb. "Almost there-"

"I'm there, come on, fuck me already."

Goh pulled his fingers out and Taki hissed, gritting his teeth against the loss of sensation. Goh grabbed Taki's hips firmly, pressing his hips forward, the head of his cock pressing insistently against Taki's asshole.

Taki went rigid, his breath quickening, and Goh shook his head. "Relax, relax or this is really going to hurt. Shh." He caught Taki's lips again, chewing on the bottom lip before he opened his mouth and curled their tongues together. Bit by bit, Taki relaxed, until the head of Goh's cock slipped past the tight ring of muscle.

Taki pushed his hand through Goh's hair, holding their mouths together as he groaned, rocking backward, until Goh was deep inside him, nudging against the spot that made his vision go white. He pulled back, a string of spit stretching between them until Goh licked his lips and it snapped.

" _Move,_ " Taki said roughly, and Goh did. Taki threw his hand out, scrabbling at the shower wall, each thrust sparking up his spine. He bit his lip, trying to hold down the moans echoing through the shower, but Goh found his collarbone again, and then moved one of his hands from his hip to Taki's cock, and it was all over. The water was lukewarm at best, sluicing over both of them, making everything slippery and wet, making the slide of Goh's hand on his cock and Goh's cock in his ass that much easier, making everything -

It hit him all at once, as one of his legs slipped off Goh's hips and to the floor, changing the angle, and Goh's next thrust hit that spot hard. He clenched his teeth, the tendons standing out in his neck, and came all over both of them.

Goh let out a breathy, admiring stream of curses and thrust again, hard and deep, and then went still.

They both slid down the wall of the shower to the floor, and Goh fumbled behind him to shut off the now cold water. They lay curled together for a moment, Goh's softening cock sliding slowly out.

"I," Taki said, licking his lips. "Would like a cigarette."

"Yeah. That sounds like a real good idea." Goh shifted, wrapping his arms around Taki's waist and claiming his lips in another kiss. He tucked his head below Taki's chin. "In a minute. Stay here now."

Taki smoothed his hand down Goh's back, his breath evening out, and finally slid it through Goh's hair. "Yeah. In a minute."

 


End file.
